Lights Out
by HetaliaDerp
Summary: Alfred F. Jones has to deal with a bad situation between his boyfriend, Arthur Kirkland, who has no clue about his feeling between the American and a Frenchman, Francis Bonnefoy. Song fic of "Lights Out" by Rick Astley. USUK, and FRUK. Written by Yue!


Hey guys, It's Yue, with a song fan-fiction this time!  
It's sung by the man who sang the "Never Going to Give you Up" song, Rick Astley.  
Amazing song.  
The song is called "Lights Out," and I thought it would a cute USUK song. Don't ask. XD  
I recommend listening to the song while reading, even if you have to loop the song. XD  
I'm going to start now!  
Warning: Yaoi, and has USUK, and a mentioned FRUK. Don't kill me, Darkz, I liked this idea. D: No more FRUK after this, most likely.  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, because if I did, it would be yaoi all over, Nor Lights Out. **

Lights Out

_  
[ On the empty streets of this no-where town, the melting shadows fade.  
And the dark is creeping up on me again. ]  
_-_  
_  
Alfred walked through the town, late at night, the streets bare of people.  
It was late, as in 12 in the morning.  
Walking down the side walk in long, quick strides, then Alfred looked behind him, wanting to see a familiar bush of blond hair and green eyes chasing after him. Nothing.  
Alfred scoffed. "Of course that would never happen…" He mumbled to himself.

He had gotten in to an argument with Arthur about a certain Frenchman hanging near him often.  
Arthur didn't know what he felt about the other man, or his relationship with the American.  
Frustrated, Alfred had stormed out of the house yelling about how Arthur could happily live with the Frenchmen, and had no long wanted to deal with him.

He regretted it.

Alfred got back to his apartment, and walked into his bedroom.

_[ In between these sheets where I laid you down, I try to find some rest. So I reach out for the switch, but why pretend? ]_

Alfred grabbed a t-shirt and shorts, and changed. He wanted to sleep, but just couldn't. He was upset. VERY upset. Arthur had been his boyfriend for 3 years, until the happy-go-lucky Frenchman had bumped into Arthur in a museum a few months ago.

"Damn you, Francis…" He choked out, tears forming in his eyes. He could never really hate the other man.

_[ 'Cause I can't turn the light out now, I see your face. No, I can't turn the lights out now. ]_

Memories of the Brit's face flashed through his mind, bushy eyebrows and all.  
Anger.  
Happiness.  
Sadness.  
Lust.  
Shame.  
Surprise.

He had loved that man, with his vivid green eyes.  
He still did.

Suddenly, other things flashed through his mind.

_[ My heart will break, 'Cause everything I see will end up killing me, all over, all over again.  
So I can't turn the lights out, turn the lights out. ]_

He suddenly remembered seeing Arthur with Francis, smiling and all. It killed him to see him with another man, relationship or not, gnawing at his heart. Nobody probably knew about troubles in a relationship. Especially not Ludwig and Feliciano. Those two had an almost perfect relationship.

_[ There's a clock that stopped ticking by the bed, the second you were gone.  
And it just feels like my heart stopped beating, too.  
'Cause it's hard to keep those promises, I made when I was strong.  
And now I'm haunted by the ghost of you.]_

Alfred looked at the clock. It was 2 A.M, now.  
He thought of memories he had with Arthur, like a trip they had to the amusement park, where they had their first kiss together.  
Bad memories flooded in again.  
He had seen Arthur and Francis go to the same exact place, not to mention seeing them kiss multiple times.

Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door, and Alfred immediately shot his head up in surprise, thinking it was Arthur, until he heard a voice speak.

"Excusez-moi? Alfred?"

It was Francis. No matter how angry and upset he was about the situation, Alfred couldn't help but let him in.  
The man was panting hard, and face glistening with sweat, his hair a mess, not to mention the worry stuck on his face. He gestured for the other man to come in.

"Thank you so much. By the way, what happened, amour? Arthur had said something over the phone about you. I couldn't understand much, because he was crying. I heard small bits of words, and heard your name, so I came over as quick as I could." Francis asked quickly.

_[ And I can't turn the lights out now, I see your face. No, I can't turn the lights out now,  
my heart will break.  
'Cause everything I see will end up killing me, all over and over again, So I can't turn the lights out. ]  
_  
"We had a fight." The American admitted.  
"About what?" Francis inquired.  
"About you."  
"Moi? What for?"  
"About you and my ex-boyfriend, Arthur." Alfred spat, tears starting to form in his eyes again, and venom in his voice.  
Francis stared at him with shock, mouth open.  
"I-I'm so sorry, Alfred…" Francis walked over to the other man, and sat next to him by the bed, placing his hand on Alfred's shoulder.  
"I never wanted any of this to happen. I just couldn't help falling in love, like you did… I- I want to make this better." Francis stood up.  
Alfred started sobbing. "I- I don't want to lose him, Francis…" Alfred choked out, hiccupping.  
Francis started to speak, but was interrupted by a pounding and yelling at the door.

"ALFRED F. JONES, YOU BLOODY WANKER, OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT." Arthur yelled through the door, tears of regret streaming down his face. "Let me in…" he whispered feebly, placing his forehead against the door. Seconds later, it swung open, to see Francis open the door.

"Alfred is in his room. Come inside," Francis quickly instructed. Arthur stepped inside.  
"I have one last request, amour." Francis said with a sad smile plastered on his face.

Arthur looked at him, confused. "What do you mean last reque-" Francis interrupted him, and spoke to him in a quiet voice.

"I'm going to be leaving, of course. I want you do one last thing for me." Francis repeated.

"I want you to make Alfred happy. I realize that I don't belong with you, although it was fun. He deserves a great man like you more than I do. Good bye, Arthur." Francis stepped out of the door, and into the dark hallway, heading back home. He called back to Arthur. "Don't forget to thank me one day, amour!"

Arthur stood in Alfred's doorway in shock. He had thought of coming here to apologize to Alfred first, and see what would happen with Francis later on, but the Frenchman had gave him an opportunity to make up with his lost love. He slowly walked in, and walked to the American's bedroom.

He saw the other man, sitting on one side of the bed. "Alfred."  
Alfred looked up in surprise, face covered in tears. "Iggy…?"  
They stared at each other for a bit, wondering what would happen next.

_[ It's so hard holding on,  
It's so hard letting go,  
It's so hard holding on,  
Don't you know, Don't you know?]_

Arthur started to speak. "Alfred, I wanted to apologize for everything that I've done to you. I feel like the worst person in the world. Extremely stupid."  
Arthur attempted a small smirk. "Even more than you," he joked.  
Alfred just stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I have no clue how this whole situation happened… I-I just feel horrible. I never wanted to betray you, not in the slightest bit. I have no clue what I was thinking when I met Francis. I don't know how I could be attracted to another man when I have you, a loud, energetic, extremely attractive, loud mouthed pig," Arthur said as he paced back and forth through Alfred's room, gaining a smirk from the other from that last sentence.

Arthur was surprised when Alfred suddenly stood up and walked over to the other man, and gave him a hug, burying his head in the shorter man's shoulder, talking into the other's ear. "Apology accepted, Iggy… Although you should never insult me again, like that. I mean, I'm not really a pig, right?" Alfred joked, attempting to calm the shorter man.

Arthur sank to the floor on to his knees, slipping out of Alfred's arms, and buried his hands in his face, crying in relief. "I never want to think of what would happen to me if you didn't accept me again… I was so upset after you left my house earlier. Francis probably told you the situation…" He sobbed, barely speaking loudly enough for Alfred to hear.

Alfred sunk to one knee next to Arthur, and pulled him in an embrace, then kissed his forehead.  
"It's okay, Iggy… Let's just go sleep for now. We can fix everything else next morning."

Arthur nodded his head, and wiped his face with his sleeve. The two walked to the bed, climbed in, and fell asleep, hands interlocked, a mess of tangled bodies.

-  
…. How was that? I'm sorry if there's any mistakes in grammar or anything, though. I typed this out late at night. XD  
I'm surprised I wrote this out in one day… Yay! –fist pump-  
Darkz might kill me because she dislikes FRUK, and I didn't tell her about his. XD  
Again, the song is "Lights Out" by Rick Astley. I absolutely LOVE this song. I have such a strange variety of music… Dx  
Thanks for reading! Read and Review, please? XD  
And check out our other stories. –shameless messaging-  
Yue, signing out!

__


End file.
